Unfound Wonders
by EdwardBellaKataang4eva
Summary: I heard the person who had just saved my life chuckle and murmur, "Why, did you miss me?" That velvet voice suddenly became the best sound in the world to me. What happens when a new family comes to Forks? Suck at summaries! R & R HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first full story and I don't own twilight : ) please review**

I honestly had never seen our small town with such warm weather before. Had it always been this way? Ever since I was little I had always remembered either rain or snow; the ground was almost never visible. The warmness felt good hugging my body, and I sighed happily. I was so used to having to go and hunt down a working heater to get any feeling this pleasant. Smiling to myself, I pulled my tote's strap higher up before it fell and ran down to the bus stop.

Angela was already waiting there, shifting her weight from foot to foot in her "patient" manner. When she spotted me her face lit up and she sprinted over to me, her long dark hair blowing all over her face. She greeted me with the usual friendly hug and asked, slightly panting, "Morning, Bella!! Where's Ben today? He always gets here before you... I mean, no offense."

"Hey, you know I could so get here before him," I countered, smirking. "But you're right. We'll see him. It's Monday, he either comes or fails our math test today." Angela laughed, and I realized I'd missed her pretty badly over the long weekend. Angela and I had been good friends for a while. We did our homework together, and afterward would chat about many topics. She was very kind with a good heart unlike some of the other girls at school. I used to have a good friend named Jessica but then she went over to the "poplars" like Lauren who just wear tight clothing and put themselves out there for guys.

In a little while Ben did show up. He had worn his hair all spiked at the front today, the way Angela and I liked better than the boring flat version.

"Hey, what's up... wait, why are you guys looking at me like that...?" We had been wearing fake scowls on our faces, trying as hard as we could to stop from laughing.

I stepped up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You ditched us once again,_ Ben_."

"Yeah, Ben, you really should start keeping your promises to us!" added Angela, sounding genuinely annoyed. Impressive. I glanced back at Ben and was surprised to see that he actually looked sorry!

"L-Look, guys, can't we talk about this?" he stuttered. Angela and I took one look at each other and burst into fits of giggles. In between it all, we managed to explain to Ben our little inside joke. He was... kind of mad, to be honest. But hey, that's how we do things here.

When the bus came, we all piled on as usual and began the trip to school. I quickly slid into my favorite window seat so I could watch the world go by in peace. Everything seemed so normal, almost nauseatingly so, until we reached the roads across from the high school. The whole police station must have come down here; I could only see the flashes of red and blue at first. The bus was halted by two officers-with guns out. Our driver opened the doors and shouted, "Well, good morning officers. What happened here?"

"There's been several accidents around the area, sir, " replied one. "I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to take the detour route around." Our driver nodded and repeated what the officer had said to us.

"It might take a little longer than usual today. I'll go as fast as they'll allow." The bus lurched forward, making a U-turn and coming back down our route. When I turned around, I saw that Angela and Ben had jumped over to my seat.

"That looked way too big to just be 'some accidents'," Angela said. They both looked worried. I wasn't sure myself.

We all loved our bus for the fact that the driver had added on a portable TV set. He leaned forward and switched it on, tuning into the daily news show. Immediately the broadcaster warned listeners, "_At least 20 roads blocked... widespread damage and...catastrophic fires... police say the cleanup could last at least 2 weeks..." _ We all groaned. No one wanted to be late because of this new route, no matter if school was boring or not. The announcer continued, "_Oh, the police have just notified us that there are... several accidents... 10 left dead or injured..." _ Everyone grew quiet. 10 people, all from our area? I could practically feel the fear hanging in the air. No one said a word until we reached school.

Yet another surprise. Whoopee. As soon as the bus reached the paths just outside the school, our driver stopped once shooed us away, apologizing a lot until we were all standing around looking confused on the sidewalk, and then he drove away like he was being chased by those cops. "HEY! What the hell, he's just leaving us here!?!" One of the students had struggled to throw herself angrily at our driver, and now two students arms ached from trying to hold her back. Angela, Ben and I began walked to get to school. I couldn't help but feel a lot better with those two with me.

We had all been at the school for months now, but I still had a feeling we were just getting lost. Around the old back pathways of our school were these enormous brick walls that must have been at least 10 feet tall, which made it a real pain to get anywhere because you could just barely see where the school actually was to figure out how close by you were. This path was familiar... wait, I'd just seen that tree! We'd already passed that building... oh yeah, we were lost. I sighed and turned around to see Angela and Ben came staggering around the corner, and then we all fell to the ground."How long have we been out here?" I asked Ben, unable to keep the worry out of my voice. Ben heaved up his head and glanced down at his watch.

"Two... hours..." he gasped, "and... we've been running." Somewhere off in the distance I heard the faint sound of the final bell ringing.

"Too late now," Veronica managed to squeeze out. I felt a little annoyed with myself now. How could I have gotten us lost so quickly? This was really all my fault. I was about to give up like the rest of them and wait for someone to find us when I felt a horrible chill down my spine. I sensed something... something terrible and powerful watching us. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I broke out into a cold sweat. I felt like I wanted to throw up, feeling so helpless all of a sudden. I don't know why but for some reason I felt the need to go into the woods that were about a foot away.

" Umm guys I'm just going to go do something really quick, I promise I will come back soon and won't get lost".

"okay, don't take too long" I heard them say. I began making my way to the forest. Why was I doing this anyway? Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, a pair of malevolent red eyes appeared in front of me, it was a person? They seemed to be human but they did not look like one with his pale skin and crimson red eyes. I was too terrified to even cry out, as those horrific eyes had hypnotized me and kept me rooted to the spot. My instincts screamed at me to turn and run, run far away from this nightmare. As it was, I had to summon all my remaining strength just to turn my head. I heard a voice that sounded like bells but terrifying speak behind me, and with horror I realized it was the monster that was talking now. Wait but wasn't it just in front of me? I followed my instincts and tried to run but ended up tripping over a branch. "Foolish girl," it hissed. "You stupid humans are no match for me. Heh. All the better for me, because it makes it a lot easier to find a meal. You are an unusual one, though." It peered down at me with those terrible eyes, so as much as I wanted to punch him, I couldn't move a muscle. "How can _**you **_of all humans be resistant to my power. You must be extra special... Mmmmm...." The thing paused, contemplating me with its hungry eyes like it was deciding whether or not to just kill me right then and there. "Oh, well," it sighed. "I haven't gotten my breakfast yet. And you're quite the lucky CATCH!!" I didn't have any time to move. The beast hurled itself into the air and plunged back down towards me, its mouth open and showing its remarkable white teeth. I opened my own mouth, ready to scream in pain as this thing was about to kill me but surprisingly, I didn't have to.

Something flashed past my face at such a high speed that at first I thought I had just imagined it. And the next thing I knew I was staring at the Converse of someone much taller than me. My head flew up just in time to see the two people fighting and the monster was being ripped to pieces.

It reeled back screeching in agony, "AGGH!! No way, it can't be.... HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE?!?" the monster was all ripped up and I saw the guy that saved me pulling out a lighter and burning the ripped pieces. I could tell the monster had obviously had lost the battle.

I heard the person who had just saved my life chuckle and murmur, "Why, did you miss me?" That velvet voice suddenly became the best sound in the world to me.

* * *

And that is the first chapter and please tell me if this story sucks lol because it like my first story and I don't really feel like I did well on it. And sorry for any grammar mistakes. And sorry if the first chapter was too short :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight la di da....... Chapter 2 and i don't want to be one of those people that say " i need this many reviews until the next chapter but i does encourage me!**

* * *

I managed to stagger to my feet, still shocked by what had just happened, and near the school of all places. But I felt like all my pains had been washed away as soon as I saw who had saved me. I... think he was the most beautiful person I have ever seen and ever will see.

He had short bronze hair that looked messy but suited him well. He had beautiful golden eyes that I could get lost in forever. His eyes looked mysterious and impenetrable. His mouth was curled slightly into a small smirk that perfectly accented his cool demeanor. He had really pale skin that looked similar to the monster that attacked me. He was wearing a snug-looking black sweatshirt, nice jeans that weren't too tight or loose, black Converse (I wondered briefly how he had found them because of the high demand for that color). I didn't want to seem rude by staring, but I was quickly discovering that I couldn't take my eyes off this guy and that I was seriously blushing. He looked back at me quickly while trying to put out the fire that burned the creature and there were only ashes left. The slight breeze carries those ashes away, taking with them the bad memories the beast had left behind.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask this boy. _**Who are you? What was that monster? Why did you save me? **_But all of my overwhelming questions were going to have to be answered later, because as quickly as the boy had appeared, he was gone. I quickly went back to Angela and Ben. "Is something wrong Bella, you look kind of pale?" I heard Ben say.

"I'm fine I just tripped over a branch" I tried to stifle a laugh but they could easily see through it but they didn't talk any more about it.

I think it was almost an hour later when the school building service guys finally rounded the corner to find us kids from the bus collapsed in a heap. Luckily the back entrance to the school was only several yards away... (wait, on second thought, that's just unfairly ironic).

Since school was already over we all just went home. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened, especially about the boy I just saw. I quickly got home and began making dinner for my father, Charlie. Hmmm I just had the right ingredients to make pasta. I loved cooking it just was really calming and nice and I was never clumsy while I was cooking. I heard the door open and watched as Charlie took off his boots and hung up his gun. I set up the dinner table and we ate dinner in silence.

"So how is everything at the police station?" I asked then my mind wandered off to what happened to me today and I wondered if that had anything to do with the deaths.

"Bella? " I heard Charlie say.

"Ohh what? I'm sorry I was just thinking hard about something..?" I saw Charlie lift an eyebrow but he didn't ask.

"Were not sure but we think there is a person that has been doing all this but there are no lead's so we are not exactly sure"

"ohhh" I said and that was all the talk at the dinner table.

After dinner I cleaned the dishes and went upstairs to take a shower. I tried not to think about everything that happened today while I let the hot water go all around me, this was nice. I quickly got out of the shower and got dressed into my pajamas. "Good night Ch-dad" I yelled from the top of the stairs. I know I should be but I just wasn't used to calling Charlie dad. I sometimes wonder when I will be… then I heard him reply which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Night Bella" I heard him say.

I thought about the boy I say today for one last time until I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was running in what I think was a forest I didn't really know because all I saw was green. I heard an evil laugh be hide me "You can't run away from us you silly human". I chocked on a lump in my throat and continued running. But why was I running anyway I was sure they were going to kill me, they could get me at anytime they wanted to. They were just playing games, but a very unfair game at that. Well you know what they say life isn't fair. I kept running but I was slowly running out of breath and I felt as if my lungs were going to explode and then I tripped. I had no idea what I tripped on but I felt a horrible pain in my right leg and saw blood. I felt the bile from my stomach in my mouth I would never get out of this. The two people were looking at me with sinister grins. They both have blood red eyes, one of them had long brown hair and the other one looked like the monster I saw earlier, but how can he be alive! I saw him burn and his ashes. _

"_Don't worry" the woman said "This will only hurt a lot." Then she stepped on my arm causing unbelievable pain in my arm, I think my arm as well as my leg were broken. I thought about all the people in my lives as I was sure they were going to kill me, and then I heard a voice. _

"_Hey, get away from her!" I gasped in shock when I realized that is was the person that saved me earlier today. Then he quickly, with inhuman speed took down first the woman and the man and they burned and I knew this was all over. I was worried that they would somehow come back to life like the man did and actually get the job done of killing me._

"_Are you okay?" I heard his smooth voice asked and he sounded really concerned which for some reason made me feel really happy. _

" _I think I broke my arm and my leg" I saw his lips go into a fine line and I heard his mutter something under his breath like " if I had only got hear sooner…" All of the sudden I was in the strong arms of my savoir and he carrying me away from this horrible place. _

I heard the loud beeping noise of my alarm. I groaned and quickly turned it off. I quickly took the covers off of me and realized that I was sweating. Wow I usually have dreamless nights, so why did I have such a dream now? But the dream felt so real and it felt so vivid. But then my mind went off to the boy and how he had been my savoir in my dream. I quickly realized what time it was and gasped since I would soon be late for school.

There wasn't a whole lot else going on throughout the day. That is, until 6th period came around. All I could think about was that boy who had saved me and the jumbled mess of things I'd wanted to say. Then there was the one question that haunted me the most; had it all been nothing more than a dream? I could have fallen asleep after we'd been running for so long. Yeah, maybe I just made it all up, because neither Angela nor Ben had been able to see the boy or the monster. And after all, I did have that vivid dream last night. When I'd questioned them nervously, Ben said I looked freaked-out and Angela admitted that I looked like I'd been attacked by a swarm of angry butterflies and rabid monkeys (don't worry; typical Ronny response). At first I thought I was crazy to have thought it could have been real, but the more I thought about it now, the more convinced I became that there was no other way. I would never have dreamt-up something like that on my own.

My confused thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud knocking on the classroom door and a clearly audible whispering that spread across the room, mostly by girls. Our teacher, Mr. Banner, looked up from his work to glance through the door's window. He was a really proud guy and was obviously annoyed at the intrusion, so he immediately went back to finish the sentence he had been working on, calling, "? Please get the door. I think it's the new student. I've been expecting him for some time." I had already completed the assignments for warm-up so I obeyed loyally and rose to open the door to whoever was still knocking so quietly. As I passed the front tables I picked up snatches of some pretty-girl gossip that normally I didn't give a care about, but today caught my attention; ".... you heard he's really hot...?"

"Totally!! He also has 2 other brothers"

"....think he'll sit with us....?"

"Scoot over... I'll convince him..."

Listening to that was making me sick and I watched one of the most commanding girls who was obviously in charge, Lauren, shift her legs and pull up her skirt nastily. Then I saw her trying pulling down her top. I just rolled my eyes while I held my tongue and temper. For once it made me feel bad that I didn't really have many friends in this class and that I sat at the back table alone. I was surprised that it had never bothered me before, but their description of the new student sounded far too familiar to have not gotten me interested.

I had been expecting some poor, lost-looking kid to come tip-toeing inside. I would have been glad to help them out and have someone to talk to, but the person that appeared behind the door was far better than anything in my wildest dreams and I felt my heart speed up and soar into heaven. It was the boy who had saved my life.

* * *

* * *

**Ha ha cliffhanger! I know I'm evil right that was short and probably not that good but i didn't really have time this week and i might make the next chapter in Edward's Point of View starting from chapter 1! Again please review because it gives me more enthusiasm to write since i know there are people that are actually reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, sorry this is like the shortest chapter so far but i wanted to put something up before the Holidays :) Read a review please. **I do not own Twilight **:)  


* * *

My rapidly-beating heart felt it was going to explode with joy. Now my head could be cleared of its questions, and any remaining doubt I had of what had occurred with the monster I encountered.

Smiling his amazingly perfect grin, the boy asked me, "Is this Mr. Banner's room... umm... D118?" I would have ended up babbling like an idiot if his eyes hadn't held my feet to the earth.

"Y-Yep!" I stuttered. Finding my voice, I added, "Are you one of the new students?" It felt really weird to be asking that to him considering I had seen him less than a day ago, I think I saw him slightly laugh for a moment as if he was sharing in some inside joke.

Moving past me through the doorway, he chuckled, "That's me," and went to speak to Mr. Banner. As soon as he was out of earshot, I took a sharp, deep breath in and out. God, he is the only person I have ever met to make me feel like this! Just him being here in the room was making me all giddy and stupid.

Mr. Hackney quickly confirmed the boy as present and stared out around the room. "Listen up, class! This young man here," he gestured at the boy, "needs to shadow someone for the time being! Come on now, we don't have all day!!" He needn't have yelled, however, because I swear the hands of every single girl in here immediately shot up. There were cries of, "Pick me!"

"You rock!"

"Please, we'll make your first day amazing!!!"

The sea of hands jerked and swayed in harmony, each straining to be seen. Lauren was the loudest, and all of them were making stupid kissy-faces and screaming praise.

Well, Mr. Banner absolutely hates noise, especially at those levels. I don't think I need to go into details about the long lecture he gave all of us. When he was finally finished he was huffing and puffing angrily. With an air of finality, he jabbed his finger at me and hissed, "You. He's going to shadow you. I've have enough of this..."

You should have seen my face. My hand flew up immediately to cover my mouth that had just flown open. I couldn't believe it, it must have just been dumb luck. Every other girl in the room went into a kind of shocked stupor. Embarrassed, and my face turning red, I slowly turned to meet the boy's depthless eyes. He smiled encouragingly, the kind of amazing smile that makes you forget that you are now trapped in a room full of competitive girl enemies. I smiled back to cover up my sudden happy burst of energy and summoned up all my self-control to keep myself from scurrying away like a scared little mouse to the back table. I turned my head just enough to see that he was following behind and so I couldn't see all the glaring gazes I'd managed to earn.

As soon as I was within reach of the table I started clearing away all the extra junk class work to make room for him. But when I turned around, I must have jumped at least five feet into the air. He was already sitting in the seat next to mine! This fact made me nervous, so I sat down a little shakily and proceeded to move all my stuff out of his way, my head down so my long swept hair would hide my blushing face from him. I suddenly felt a gentle hand push away my arm away. Oh my god, it was his! His hand was surprisingly really cold like it had just come out of a freezer. My own hand snapped back and I stumbled, collapsing into my chair so hard it started to tip over. I would have cracked open my head on those cabinets if he hadn't quickly stuck his foot under one of the chair legs. Slowly, with me leaning forward trying to pretend as if nothing had happened, he managed to upright my chair again so inconspicuously that it would have appeared that I'd simply tried to stretch out my back a little. I silently thanked him with the most gracious smile I could muster despite the adrenaline still making my heart pound. But it wasn't so much the fall that had scared me; I didn't really care if anyone had seen now. It was how this boy had caught the chair leg. He done so quickly that his foot had been a blur of movement, in the same confident manner that I'd seen when he'd saved me from the monster.

I decided to end my little mental debate when I realized the boy was talking to me. He had been laughing softly, the same sweet chuckle from when he'd first appeared (Yet another thing for me to take note of). Turning back to me, he said, "Well, what I was going to say was that you don't need to clear anything away for me. I'll handle it." He smiled again. "I should be doing my own first-day work anyway...." I laughed some, too. It was impossible not to feel comfortable and welcomed around this guy. It was just amazing.

"Yeah. Thanks for catching me," I added, whispering, "Do I owe you one for that?"

"Ha. No, it's fine. Are you okay?"

When I nodded, he seemed actually relieved. That surprised me, but of course, that only made me like him more. Another question popped into my head now, and I felt really stupid for not asking something so obvious before. If I was going to let this huge crush take me over now, I needed to at least know the answer to this. Wait, crush? I just met him I mean sure he is gorgeous but could I already begin to like him?

"Um... hey, I'm really sorry I didn't ask you this before. And you're my shadow today and everything. But anyway, what's your name?" I thought I saw his eyes darken for a moment and he seemed a little bit frustrated. I could tell something was wrong. But he suddenly seemed to let up and gave me his trademark smirk to go with it all.

"My name is Edward Cullen and what is yours?"

"My name is Isabella but please call me Bella."

The rest of class Edward and I spent talking were the best thirty minutes of my entire life. We discussed everything from movies to music and every new thing we agreed on, every time Edward would start to laugh.... It made me feel so happy. I would have been content to live in those thirty minutes forever. I didn't even notice all the whispering, the dirty looks, and planning. But it wouldn't have mattered even if I had known what all those other girls wanted to do to me. Edward's presence was enough to keep away any anger or fear. When the bell rang my wonderful moment of almost-fantasy ended, but Edward gave me a little wink and for the rest of the day I stayed up in la-la land.

* * *

* * *

Yeah that probably sucked but oh well i will try to make longer better ones after the Holidays. I am going to make it from Edward's POV next from chapter 1. Please review even if it is anonymous because it encourages me more :) Also do you like it better when i center the text like in the first 2 chapters or when I just do it like this? And also the rest of the family will come into play soon i promise :) Also i encourage idea's for the rest of this story thank you all who are reading :)


End file.
